Reaping What You Sow
by Shinra-ex-SOLDIER
Summary: Uzuki  Pinky  and Kariya  Lollipop  talk about their jobs and promotions over ramen. Why do Reapers have wings? Post-game. "Know why they even bother to give us Reapers some wings?" "Now that you mention it, why do we get these?"


**Reaping What You Sow**

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

Uzuki (Pinky) and Kariya (Lollipop) talk about their jobs and promotions over ramen. Why do Reapers have wings? Post-game.

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

"Seriously, insta-noodles?"

"Such a picky eater. If you don't eat free food you should've told me so. It'd save me some yen." Kariya remarked as he poured hot water from a thermos. He had brought two cups of insta-noodles at Ramen Don with enthusiasm which his partner, Uzuki, had yet to agree.

"Ughh! When you said you'd take care of dinner I expected something that'll actually feel like I ate something." She ranted while waiting in on the three minutes. She should've seen this coming. The deal was that she'd get the tickets for Def March's concert while he would take on the miscellaneous expenses including food. Apparently, she should've known better. He wasn't one to prepare. "Way to kill the night with eating stuff we always do." It was a rocking concert, they even got good seats but the thing is, they were starving after.

"Don't diss on the noodles. These cups taste better than your supermarket ones." After all, Ken, the ramen chef, made these especially to keep the flavor going on. Something commercially produced items can never get right. "I don't see why you're getting all worked up. We did fine with ramen before, what's the harm in having some tonight?" They'd always have these games where the loser buys the other ramen. For the most part, it was him on the receiving end of the blessings. "Or aren't you happy with me taking the bill for a change?"

"As if. It's about time you spend some money." She crossed her arm, annoyed. "But 200 yen is just cheap. How come when it's me the damage's over 1000 yen."

"No one told you to spend so much. Besides, I wanted to eat something different from my usual Miso Ramen." He shrugged then passed her a steaming cup.

"Uhh, hello? This is still ramen." She raised it just as soon as she took hold of it.

"Exactly. We need to try other options every once in a while." He grinned.

"Whatever."

Even so, they still ate together what little they had thanks to the cheapskate of the two. However, Kariya was smarter than he was letting on. He bought the cups an hour before the concert with the foresight that it'll finish late. And it did, they rocked until early morning. No food chains under a low cut budget was open. So basically, if he hadn't bought beforehand then they'd just sleep the hunger over. Uzuki was oblivious to the facts, not that he minded. This way, things are less complicated. Think over things too much and you'll give yourself a headache. It's been a while since the marathon of games happened. Not much changed. They still play games, eat ramen and work.

Work has been, what's the word… okay. Uzuki has gotten closer to her goals but still has a long way to go. Her wings are almost as detailed as his. Almost but not quite. She's obviously happy at her progress but as for him, he's still looking. Kariya got dragged into her work-related dreams, not that he's complaining. A rewarding job, really does have a ring to it. Then again, he's already pretty content with his job. He's a veteran. Possibly giving up something for another was something he understood all too well. And she should understand too.

"Hey, Uzuki." He threw away their empty cups. "You serious about changing the whole Reaper system?"

"Where did that come from?" It was weird to hear about work from him. Usually, it was the other way around. "Yeah, I'm serious. It's what we've been working on all this time, right?"

"Then, what's the plan?"

"Just rise in ranks until-"

"'Till when?"

"Until we're high enough to actually break some rules."

"How high?"

"Like officer high. You can't do much with just a week when you go GM."

"Just officers… right." The last word he said mostly to himself.

"You okay, Kariya?" He sounded a little off.

"Sure you won't go any higher?" He didn't answer her question.

"Well, the next big thing is the Conductor but there's only a slot for that." She thought. "I said I'm dragging you up with me so they can have that job."

"Looks like you still need to learn to tie a few knots of rope, spring chicken that you are." Kariya wore a faint smile.

"Huh? Okay, I didn't get that."

"There's still a position higher than the Conductor. High in demands, low in applicants."

"What? Since when?" And why hadn't he told her sooner?

"Ever since." You could say a little bird told him. "Know why they even bother to give us Reapers some wings?"

"Now that you mention it, why do we get these? It's not like we actually use them or anything."

"Not practically, we don't." He shrugged. "Notice how long and ninety degrees they are when you start off? It's just a theory but I think that just shows that we're still not over death." It was just a speculation. "Your wings are shorter now, that means you've grown. And it's when we finally let go of life in the RG along with a few requirements that we get these things off our backs."

"Yeah, and so? What diff does it make?"

"Without the black wings, we can finally get a new set."

"Okay, you're not making any sense."

"I'm talking about Angels."

"What? You mean, like, halo and white wings and all those stuff?" He has got to be kidding.

"Not sure about the halo, but yeah, those kind of stuff." He wasn't, he was dead serious.

"So is there some sort of heaven too?"

"I wouldn't call it heaven but technically it's still a higher plane." It isn't exactly what you call the ethereal hotspot for an eternity of vacation. Work was work, whether a Reaper or an Angel.

"And I take it you don't like it there."

"Excuse me?"

"By the looks of it, this isn't exactly new info to you. So, is this why you turn down your promotions?" If it's Kariya, he could've gotten the whole Angel thing down with no sweat. He had to have some reason not to go for it.

"Oh, was I that obvious?" He chuckled.

"Kariya, we won't go anywhere if you keep going in circles." She said in an irritated voice.

"Heh." He was smiling but it held no humor. "I wasn't joking when I said I enjoyed working out in the field. I love Shibuya, there's no city like her." He played with his lollipop. "True, I may have a shot at the job but you see Uzuki, there's only one slot for this city."

"You mean…"

"Just one feathery friend for Shibuya and that seat's already taken." He twirled his lollipop for emphasis. "Word is, the guy's head over heels over this city, not that I blame him, so he won't be letting go of this anytime soon."

"That's it?" That's all he has to say?

"Well, sorry to disappoint. I didn't have the time to prepare any tear jerker backstories."

"Lame." She crossed her arms. "I can't believe you actually think you can get away with being a Harrier forever. Grow up." Even though it sounded harsh she had good intentions.

"This coming from someone who still plays games with me." He smirked.

"S-Shut up!" She stuttered and then regained her composure. Suddenly, it was like they exchanged auras. "Things change. Pretty soon, Shibuya will grow faster than you and leave your sorry ass behind. All I'm saying is you gotta keep up with the times."

"Uh-huh. Go on."

"There's gotta be more to work even when we're dead. Why don't you just suck it up and give it a go? It's not like we have anything to lose, hello? We already died." What she meant to say was, don't hold back.

"And how about you?" He raised an eyebrow at her. If he takes on the job of an Angel, he wondered if she'll follow too.

"Pass. White feathers totally clash with my outfit." She giggled.

"Heh, figure you'd say that." He smiled. She won't get rid of him that easily. "Guess I'll have to pass too. Work is boring as it is without a partner."

"Aaargh! Have you been listening to me, at all?"

They weren't required so much like in the Game to partner up but still they did. A hot-headed chick and a cool dude, are they even a couple? Still, they were quite a pair of Reapers. Some time ago they agreed to get to the top of the ladder together for the benefit of other Reapers. They've made progress but other than that, not much changed. Kariya still eats soya bean flavoured lollipops, Uzuki still a workaholic, and Shibuya still playing its music. One day however, they'll lose their black wings for sure. And maybe, they'll even get to wear white. But until then, they'll work hard for that shared goal. They'll always work together.

"So, what's the deal?"

"Aight, change of plans. We're gonna reap what we sowed."

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

**Shinra-ex-SOLDIER**


End file.
